Ch Ch Changes
by csivegasrocks
Summary: My entry into the CSIFO dot com September challenge - 1000 words or less to describe changes in the lives of Sara and Grissom. And still was able to work some smut in there too! Please read, enjoy and if you like it, vote for it!


Ch ch changes – in 1000 words or less! My entry for the CSIFO dot com September FF contest. Enjoy! And if you love it, don't forget to vote for it! And yes, it is exactly 1000 words!

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

Professor Grissom left his office, a huge smile on his face. He had an appointment.

He was an enigma to his students. He was always entertaining and informative when discussing insects and they loved his class, but many wanted to understand what made the man tick.

The new semester was two months old. They knew that he had retired from the police department to become a teacher. He seemed too young to be retired, but he must have put in several years of service. He was very young in spirit and attitude.

Every Tuesday at noon, like clockwork, Dr. Grissom would leave his lecture hall, go to his office and lock the door. No one would see him for at least an hour. Even when a brave student knocked on the door, there was no response. Many figured he was taking a nap. Some speculated he was taking medication.

Little did they know, they were all right...almost.

One particular Tuesday, Jimmy and Jen, freshmen in Dr Grissom's Tuesday morning lecture, decided to solve the mystery.

They camped outside the office, down the hall, waiting to sneak a peak at what was going on. They were surprised to see a young, pretty brunette slip into the office about 5 minutes before his arrival.

Was he having an affair? He was clearly married...the wedding ring spoke volumes.

Dr Grissom arrived on schedule, entered the office, locked the door, and, much to their surprise, the light went out.

Surely a new Professor would not jeopardize his future by dallying with a student. What in the world was he thinking?

They decided to stay put and follow the evidence.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

It had been a year of changes. Gil had come back to Vegas permanently. Once they had surmised that Sara was pregnant, it became critical for him to spend every possible moment at home. He really could have retired, but he didn't want to give up on his love of insects and mentoring young people.

Betty had decided to care for the baby so Sara could continue working. Sara, now the assistant supervisor on the day shift, was poised to take over when Smith retired next year. Sara and Ecklie had finally squashed their problems, Ecklie having realized what a great investigator Sara was. She really was awesome.

The baby, Warrick James Grissom (Rick for short) was born just after his father arrived back from an assignment in Ecuador. Gil was thrilled to be in the delivery room when his beloved Sara gave him a gift he thought he would never receive. A child.

Their lives were hectic, and between Betty moving in, the baby always needing attention, and the many friends who often came by to visit, there was very little quiet time.

But Tuesday afternoon, was Grissom and Sara time. And the privacy of his office made for a romantic rendezvous spot.

This week, she was waiting for him when he got there. Her lithe body wrapped in a trench coat, and very little else. She sat on the leather sofa and made herself comfortable. This week was going to be even better than the previous weeks. She couldn't wait to see him.

When he arrived, she saw his steel blues eyes flash at the sight of her in her Laperla nightie and black heels. As tall as she was, heels were something she didn't wear often. But when she did, especially with the stockings and garter, he could not help but harden immediately.

Without a word, he slipped off his trousers and shirt, revealing his excitement. He kneeled down in front of her and began to kiss her neck. He slowly moved down to her breasts and began to gently roll her nipples between his teeth and lips. She began to writhe, trying to position herself to receive him, but he would not have it. Not yet.

He moved down, stroking her warm core with his fingers, and then with his tongue. Each stroke caused her to run her fingers through his thick curly hair, coaxing him to continue. When he had brought her to the edge, he stopped short and pushed himself into her, ready to explode in what seemed like a second. They had to remain quiet. They knew that if this romantic hotspot was revealed, they would have to go back to their old way. So when they reached orgasm, they were usually silent. This time, Sara could not help but whimper. She was so completely spent. He never failed to excite her. And she him.

"Shhhhh," he said as they both giggled.

"How long do you think we will be able to keep up our little secret?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "About 8 months", she answered.

"What?" he yelled.

This time, she shushed him.

There was a knock at the office door. The students had heard the yell and had come running. Had the Professor been mugged?

Grissom jumped up, his pants in his hand, and looking at his wife, made a shhh sign with his finger at his lip.

"Yes", he answered.

"Dr Grissom", Jen called, "Are you ok?"

" I'm fine, thanks, I just stubbed my toe."

"Oh is that what you kids are calling it now," Sara whispered.

He chuckled. He couldn't help it.

"Dr Grissom?" Jeff asked, "Is there someone in there with you?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine, I'll be out in a few moments. "

He thought he heard them walk away.

"Really? Are you sure? Another child?" He could barely contain himself.

"Yes, but this time, let's hope for a girl."

They left the office, hand in hand, only to run into Jen and Jimmy, waiting outside the door.

There was an awkward moment of silence. until Grissom cleared his throat and introduced his wife, Sara Grissom.

Change, indeed, was a good thing for the Grissoms.

But the rendezvous spot would remain for many years later. Only this time, the students knew not to interrupt, even if there was shouting!


End file.
